Deserving
by Amethyst54
Summary: A cute little story about Sesshomaru and Rin, and their life together.


Hello all. Well, here is my first short story. Hope you enjoy. It is a cute Rin/Sesshomaru ramble.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.

**Deserving**

She found him injured in the forest after his battle with Inuyasha. He tried to scare the girl away, but she kept coming back. She continued to attempt to give him some of her human food, as if he, the Lord of the Western Lands needed the help of a little girl. One time she returned with bruises all over her face and body. He asked about them only because he was curious, not because he cared. When he found her lying dead on the path, he told himself that he was above feeling any concern for a pathetic human girl.

She didn't _deserve_ his pity he thought to himself…

…yet he saved her from a cruel death and brought her back to life with Tenseiga.

She followed him, even without his permission. She easily established her place among their group as if she had always been there. Within a matter of days, she got her voice back and said that her name was Rin. Soon, her smile returned along with her tears that were kept locked away inside since her family was killed. He found it a little unnerving at how easily she maneuvered her way into their lives. However, whenever she needed something, he told her to fend for herself.

She didn't _deserve_ his care he thought to himself…

…yet he still always provided her with everything she needed.

Her loyalty to him was astounding. She was completely and whole-heartedly devoted to him. She trusted him with her life. She felt more at ease among a group of demons than with humans. He found himself impressed by her willing servitude. However, he didn't consider her a servant like Jaken, so he decided to take her in as his ward. It would help ease questions about a young girl traveling with an adult male who wasn't her father, and she willingly accepted this role. She fervently relied on him to always be there for her when she was in trouble. However, he refused to be a body guard for a human girl.

She didn't _deserve_ his protection he thought to himself…

…yet he was always there to save her from any danger.

After the defeat of Naraku, he left her in Kaede's village so she could live among her own kind. He still sent her gifts and came to visit her. He watched her grow from afar as she became educated in both demon and human customs. Every time he visited her, she told him that she missed him, and that she wished to travel with him again. He found it harder to deny her wishes when he saw her pleading eyes with unformed tears behind them. However, he knew that this village was where she was safe. It was where she belonged.

She didn't _deserve_ to travel with him at his side he thought to himself…

…yet he allowed her to leave with him.

She continued to grow during her time with him. She grew more beautiful, and he couldn't help but notice other changes about her as well. Things became more complicated than when she was a little girl. Instead of childish giggling and constant rambling, there were shy glances and sweet smiles towards him. She blushed every time he looked at her. He couldn't understand these changes, and decided to ignore them. Then one day, as they were sitting alone in a flower field, she timidly caressed his hand and leaned towards him closing her eyes. Who did she think she was, attempting such a bold action?!

She didn't _deserve_ his touch he thought to himself…

…yet he met her lips with his in a soft, sweet kiss.

Their relationship didn't change much after that incident. He refused to mate with her because she was human and he didn't want half-breed children. He needed full-blooded heirs to take over his lands. However, he still kissed her, quite often in fact. He found that he enjoyed this physical contact with her. Soon, he found himself craving more contact with her. He began to hold her as she slept every night as he continued to keep his watch over her. At night as he stroked her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair, he couldn't help but see the sadness in her eyes as she longed for more from him. However, he refused to give her what she wanted because he wouldn't become his father. He couldn't fall for a human woman.

She didn't _deserve_ his love he thought to himself…

…yet his heart ached when he thought of life without her.

Another year passed, and he found himself lying awake at night thinking. He reflected on his life. He found that everything seemed so pointless before he had met her. She seemed to give meaning to his life. She was beautiful, gentle, kind, caring, and loyal. He felt whole around her and knew that he was meant to find her. As he looked at his companion, he saw his future lover, mate, and the mother of his children. He realized that he loved her with his entire being. However, they were complete opposites. There was no possible way for them to be together. He was a demon. She was a human. He was hard and cold. She was soft and warm. He was the night; she was the day. He was the dark winter, and she was the bright summer. He was the moon, and she was the sun.

He didn't _deserve _her he thought to himself…

…yet she loved him; she chose him.

Under the stars, he pulled the only woman he ever truly loved closer to himself, and smiled as he thought about the path that fate had ironically chosen for him.

**The End.**


End file.
